Naughty Or Nice?
by snoopy-pie
Summary: A Christmas Game turns into something a little bit more...*snippet*Hermione burst into the room and saw the little package lying at the foot of the bed and pounced onto the beaten and misshapen little box. "I have it! Hooo Haaa! I got it Harry dear!" Hermione was now dancing in a circle on Ron and Luna's bed when Ron finally realized it was his two best friends
1. War of The Gifts

**As always the characters are not mine at all and I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**

**snoopy_pie**

Hermione tip toed quietly down the stairs where the Christmas tree glittered happily through the darkness. She smiled smugly and when she was certain that the room was empty she dived under the tree looking for something. Hermione had a plan and if things went her way she would have peeked successively at the one gift that she was dieing to see. All she had to do was undo a few corners and BAM the present would be unveiled. Of course she would just wrap it right back up again and Harry need never know that she had been just a little bit naughty…

Harry couldn't sleep so instead of beating his pillow for the 50th time he decided to get up. Some nice hot cocoa would be perfect he thought pleasantly. Suddenly just as he was slipping on his robe he saw something. Was that Hermione who just passed by his door? He glanced at his bedside clock which blinked 2:12 am. Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he crept over to peek out into the poorly lit hallway. His eyes centered on his best friend who was painstakingly trying to avoid the loud creaks and groans of the floor boards "So that is what you are up to aye?" He whispered to himself and dashed back into his room when she glanced nervously in his direction. He tightened his robe more firmly around himself and quietly headed for his closet where his invisibility cloak hung expectantly. "All right you want to play Miss Granger? We will play!" He whispered into the night evilly.

Harry and Hermione had played this game every Christmas since they moved in together 4 years ago. It was more like a contest between the two of them to find out what the other had gotten them for Christmas. Harry was the reigning champion, a fact that for Hermione had been a tough pill to swallow and the stakes kept rising year after year. However, after what Ron had labeled "The Great Gift Fiasco" last year, they had decided to forego the "game" this year. Apparently, Hermione had decided to revive the competition just 3 days before Christmas. Harry prepared himself like a soldier preparing for war and when his cloak was secured he slithered out the door intent upon rescuing his endangered Christmas present to Hermione.

Hermione was mid way through the pile of presents and her anticipation was growing by the moment. She picked up one small present and looked at the label… "Another Weasley present," she stated to the empty room. "You never realize how many there actually are until you see their gifts scattered underneath the tree like this."

Harry almost laughed at her self monologue, but that would have given away his position behind the sofa so he prepared himself for battle instead. What happened next would be talked about for many Christmases to come by family and friends and anyone else who had in some way heard the story. Hermione at last found a small impressive package that reflected the Christmas lights from the tree and her eyes glimmered with silent victory.

Harry's eyes centered on the small beautifully wrapped gift that Hermione held in her hands and he took a deep breath and held out his hand expectantly. He gave the nonverbal Accio command and instantly the present flew out of Hermione's grasp and landed snugly into Harry's. Unfortunately his location was immediately discovered and Hermione eyed him warily.

"Harry, I got it fair and square!" The rules say you have…"

Harry interrupted, "No!" He stated firmly. "The rules say you have to actually unwrap it before you win! Harry threw off his cloak and stood his ground. "You hadn't started to unwrap it yet when I caught you! HA HA!"

Hermione threw both hands up in the air. "Okay fine! ACCIO!" Hermione's spell missed the gift, since she failed to bring her wand down stairs, but it did manage to bring a picture frame flying off the wall toward Harry's head. He ducked but lost his grip on the present which tumbled to the floor landing directly in front of Hermione. Hermione screamed joyously as she scrambled to lay her hands upon the present before racing up the stairs toward her bedroom. Harry knew that if she made it to her bedroom his championship was done for so he did something drastic. He made a run for it and tackled her halfway up the stair case. She was griping the present with both hands lying on top of it while Harry tried with all his might to get his hands on the prize. Finally, Harry got an idea and began tickling Hermione along her rib cage. "NO FAIR! Hermione gasped between giggles and finally Harry gained access to the small little box that looked like it had been through a battle field. Harry gave her a triumphant glare before apparating with a loud pop. Hermione was left alone and she let out a sigh. "Damn him and his nocturnal sleeping problems." She said exasperated. "This isn't over potter. I know where you have gotten to!" She shouted to no one and with that she too disappeared with a pop.

Moments later Harry popped into the living room of Ron and Luna Weasley looking somewhat harassed. He wished he had time to get his cloak but there was no time! No time! He looked around the quiet little lounge frantically and tried to think of a quick hiding place before that woman arrived. Suddenly he heard a loud crack and there she stood in her lacey pink night gown looking a bit rumpled. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Nice try potter but we have the same friends remember?" She advanced on him and he panicked.

"Wow Hermione you are really determined this year!" he acknowledged. "I'm really impressed." Then he took off at a dead run toward Ron and Luna's bedroom and before rational thought could warn him that perhaps that wasn't the smartest thing to do he barged through their door.

"RON! The secret has been compromised! I repeat the secret has been compromised!" Harry was shouting at the top of his lungs and this caused poor Ron to jump out of his bed in a frenzy. He had tackled Harry before he knew what was going on and Luna was sitting up wide eyed in bed watching her husband and his best friend rolling around on the floor.

Hermione burst into the room and saw the little package lying at the foot of the bed and pounced onto the beaten and misshapen little box. "I have it! Hooo Haaa! I got it Harry dear!" Hermione was now dancing in a circle on Ron and Luna's bed when Ron finally realized it was his two best friends who had invaded his home.

"Wha…Harry…Hermione? What the hell are you two doing in my bedroom?" Ron's face was as red as firecracker and Luna had started to giggle.

Hermione had stopped dancing and quietly stepped off of the bed as Ron's eyes went from his clock which was flashing 3:00 am to Harry who was laying face down on his bedroom floor. Ron ogled Hermione who was clutching a beaten up misshapen box that looked like it had once been a very prettily wrapped gift. He threw up his hands in defeat.

"I don't think I need to say anything except perhaps that you guys really need to let go of this whole little war of the gift thing you got going on." He said tiredly. "Every bloody year it is the same thing!" Ron threw his hands on his hips and gave a good imitation of Hermione's voice, "Oh Ron you have to hide Harry's present for me! Don't let him in! He will try anything to get it!" Then he looked to Harry who was looking shamefully at the floor. "Hey Mate," He said, pretending to be Harry, "Keep Hermione's present for me. You can't let her know you have it okay? I mean even if she begs okay? blah blah blah! I mean really you guys need to either find a hobby or snog each other. Why else do you think Harry can't sleep Hermione? You two have it so bad for each even Draco mentioned it the other day. Now get out of my bedroom before I hex you both.

"Oh yeah, and just to let you know, I think you both are LOONY! So for now on leave me out of your little war okay? Bloody Hell I never thought I would be the one to set you two straight!"

Harry and Hermione both marched out of his bedroom to which he slammed the door and they were left staring at each other in Ron's hall way.

"Umm…I'll meet you back at home?" Harry said hesitantly.

Hermione nodded and gave him a small smile before handing him the gift she had fought so hard to win. "See you back at home."

CRACK!

Harry and Hermione had popped back into their lounge and were surprised to see the damage that they had done. Gifts were scattered all over the floor, some of which would have to be rewrapped, and the picture frame that had flew off the wall had landed at the foot of the Christmas tree. Glass was everywhere and the both wordlessly began cleaning up.

"I'll get the broom and dust pan." Harry said and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Hermione bent down to gather up the bigger pieces of glass when a shard gave her a nasty little cut and she let out a small yelp.

Harry came back hurriedly and when he saw the blood he snapped his fingers and a first aid kit appeared out of no where.

"I wish I could that." she said quietly as he led her to the sofa.

Harry shrugged and sat down beside her to tend to her wound. "It's nothing."

There was a long silence as both of them wondered what to do next. Harry was surprised to hear that Ron knew about his love for Hermione and he was uncertain if he should ask mention it to her. After all Ron said it so quickly maybe she didn't even catch that last part…

Hermione winced a little when Harry put on the antiseptic and watched him carefully. How on earth did Ron know about how she felt about Harry? She had thought she was doing a superb job of keeping it hidden. She bit her lower lip worriedly and wondered if she should say something.

"I'm sorry," They both said in unison and then smiled at each other.

"Maybe we do take it this whole gift thing a little far. I mean did you see how mad he was?" Harry laughed somewhat nervously.

Hermione sighed. "Harry…"

"Hmmm?" He was just finishing up placing the bandage on her cut and looked up to find her eyes shining with something he didn't quite know how to process. Well maybe he did but he had been wrong before about relationships.

"I…I… was just wondering…why don't you sleep at night?" She took a deep breath and gasped when his green eyes looked deeply into hers. Oh she could completely lose herself in his eyes. "I mean you know…what Ron said and all…it just…I don't know got me wondering. What did he mean by all that?"

Harry realized he was still holding onto her hands but didn't want to let go. It is now or never he thought to himself and he swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat. "Well, you see, the reason I can't sleep is because... because…I… I'm in love you." Hermione gasped and he took a deep breath as he waited to hear what she had to say to this admission. He licked his parched lips and dropped his eyes to the floor wondering if he was indeed loony like Ron had said.

When nothing was said he thought he had mucked things up again but when he raised his eyes to hers again she was smiling at him and nodding her head. "OH Harry! I didn't think you felt the same way! I thought it was just me being stupid. And Oh God, I love you so much Harry." Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears and before he could say anything she had wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't need telling twice and when she drew away from him slightly he brought his hands up to entangle within her hair. She smelled of the lavender soap he had smelled in their bathroom after she had taken her bath. It was intoxicating and he smiled as their lips grew closer to that first lingering kiss. He gently ran a hand along her collar bone and she threw her head back as if his simple touch gave her unbelievable pleasure. The lights from the Christmas tree reflected in her eyes as she ran her hands inside his robe and he groaned when he felt her fingertips trace a path from his torso to his pajama bottoms and worked their way back up to wrap around his waist.

Harry completely lost himself in how wonderful she felt in his arms. "You are so perfect in my arms Hermione," He breathed in her ear and she moaned deliciously when he dived down to taste her lips.

"Oh God Harry," She whispered huskily and he slowly tantalized her by nipping gently at her bottom lip. She quivered and allowed him to thrust his tongue into her mouth and they both stopped fighting this raw need to be with one another. Nothing had ever felt so good and so right and Hermione ached to have more of him.

Harry slowly pushed her back into the plush cushions, his instinct taking over as he poised his heated body over hers. She eagerly accepted the sudden intimacy between their bodies and sighed contentedly when he reached up to gently caress her right breast. The weight of him was exciting and the need for him drowned out all coherent thought. All that remained was a blinding ache that propelled them both forward. There was nothing to stop them and when Harry dipped his head lower to her neck she instinctively arched her back welcoming him to blaze a trail of kisses down to the hollow of her throat. Her hands threaded through his hair as sensation after sensation assaulted their senses and Harry gave a guttural groan as his hands worked on the buttons of her nightgown. His need to touch and taste every inch of her was overwhelming. His right hand cradled her head while the other slid the lacey nightgown further down her body till he could feel the soft swell of her breast beneath a little pink and lace bra. That little bit of lace nearly drove him mad and he couldn't help but lower his head to taste her softness with only the thin gauzy material between his lips and her hardened nipples.

"You are beautiful Hermione," He rasped against her burning skin.

Hermione moaned. "Harry…make love to me." She breathed desperately.


	2. A Peace Treaty

_"__You are beautiful Hermione," He rasped against her burning skin._

_Hermione moaned. "Harry…make love to me." She breathed desperately_

Harry froze as if he had just realized what he had been doing and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure Hermione? This will change…everything." His breathing was fast and heavy. He was hoping she would say yes but he didn't want regret to cloud this decision with the light of day. He didn't want to lose her.

She looked up into his bright green eyes and gently pushed aside a wisp of his hair from his face. She was nervous but she knew that she couldn't wait another moment to share her love with him. "Harry, it will be a very good change." She smiled as she threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer.

Harry gave her a goofy grin as he magically undid the remaining buttons of her gown making Hermione give a little whimper. "Oooh….I love wandless magic." She sighed and closed her eyes blissfully as his lips once again covered one erect nipple and then the other.

His hands roamed over her entire body and she moaned softly. "Hermione…you feel so good…so soft," he whispered. "I have to see you."

He then slowly slid her gown over every soft curve of her body. With only the twinkling lights of their Christmas tree to give him light his eyes drank in every inch of her. "You are perfect," he said as his eyes raked over her delicious body before pausing over her light lacy panties. Under his lustful gaze she felt shy and stirred to cover herself but in one swift move he captured her small hands and raised his eyes once again to hers. "You are so lovely Hermione. Please don't hide yourself from me."

Smiling shyly she slid her arms his neck and with their hearts racing Harry reached down with the palm of his hand to gently touch her abdomen. He kissed her just as she felt a warm buzzing feeling where his hand touched her skin. When he released her lips she gazed up at him finally realizing he had performed the contraceptive charm and she blushed. _This was really happening! Harry was making love to her!_

She thrilled to every touch and caress and she couldn't wait to at last experience what she had been dreaming about for 5 years. Everything was new between them and they relished each new discovery of each other. Hermione closed her eyes with anticipation when he hooked a thumb around the waistband of her panties and guided them over her hips and down two slender shapely legs. "Oh god Harry..." she gasped impatiently, but he took his time.

`_By golly he was going to enjoy this,_' he thought wickedly to himself. When he at last rid her body of those silly little things she called underwear he worked his way up her legs nibbling along the inner sides of her thighs causing her to writhe beneath him. Nothing was more exciting than being with her like this. He grazed his lips over her flat stomach and on up toward her soft breasts, never missing an opportunity to touch and tease her. When his kisses once again reached her lips he slipped a finger into her hot sex making her moan excitedly. Gazing down into her face at that moment he realized there wasn't a more beautiful moment. "Oh Merlin…Hermione." He breathed with his own passion nearly strangling him.

She was already hot and slick with wetness and he couldn't wait to sink into all that warm heat. His pajama bottoms were beginning to feel a bit cramped indeed and he wondered for a split second if Hermione was a virgin but felt uncertain if he should ask. What was standard protocol for fucking your best friend? He grinned over that last thought and Hermione raised up to lightly kiss his neck and before he knew it she had his T-shirt completely off of his broad shoulders. Hermione burned with need for him now that she had access to his bare skin and she touched his chest with her fingertips gasping at how erotic he looked hovering over her naked body. His eyes flashed dangerously when she gently traced her fingers from the hollow of his throat to the top of his Pajama bottoms. While her fingers sought out the pull strings her eyes captured his and neither one looked away as she quickly undid them. He stood up and slid them and his boxers down to his ankles where he kicked them off into a heap. Hermione took a deep breath when he hovered over her once more only this time their bodies where ripe with need. He lowered his head down to her waiting lips once more and she sighed. He felt wonderful next to her heated skin and she whimpered delightfully when he reached between them with skillful fingers creeping down her flat stomach. She thought she would become completely undone the moment he slipped another finger into her very heat and she nearly screamed from the pleasure, rocking slightly against his hand. "Patience love," he whispered into her ear, causing a new surge of desire and heat to completely overwhelm her.

Harry felt ready to explode if he didn't take her soon but he loved the expressions on her face when he teased her body with his own. Who would have imagined Hermione would be so…exciting to make love to.

Harry lowered himself between her thighs which seemed to open up for him of their own free will. The sexual energy between the two of them assured her that he wanted this just as much as she did. He was slow and gentle at first as he gently nudged his way inside of her and for a split second she worried that he could tell she was a virgin. She chanced a look into his face and the nervousness and self doubt she was feeling seemed to disappear within his green eyes full of concern and his love for her. Her body resisted against his delicious pressure but he exercised extreme restraint and control as he waited for her body to accommodate him. "…Hermione…" He groaned as he at last pushed completely into her and rested his head in the crook of her neck, gently kissing and caressing her body until that familiar heat took hold of her once again. She became hot and wet allowing him to move more easily, pumping fast and hard. The pressure…building…"Oh God"…"Harry! She gasped as her body began to climax. His breathing was swift and hard and he felt her spasms take hold and he too began feeling that excitement that lifted them both up to another world. He felt her climax just before his own and he released himself deeply inside of her thrusting 3 times before collapsing on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned up on one arm to gaze into her eyes smiling the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"Happy Christmas Hermione," he whispered, and bent down to lightly kiss her lips.

Happiness filled her heart and she softly laughed against his lips.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked rising up once again to give her a quizzical glance.

"I'm not laughing at anything really except us. We spent so many years dancing around each other and keeping our feelings hidden. It just seems funny is all."

Harry grinned wickedly and carelessly played with a small lock of her hair. "Well perhaps we better make up for lost time." His head lowered down once again to claim her lips and she once again felt that undeniable passion spark to life.

She moaned when his hand found her left breast and before she completely lost all control she whispered, "So we have a peace treaty over our little competition then?"

"Mmhuum," Harry muttered, completely oblivious to anything but how good she felt within his arms. Hermione smiled and before she let Harry show her once again how lovely patience could be she whispered, "There is always next year."


End file.
